1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp, mounted on a lighting fixture to be employed, having a plurality of LED (light-emitting diode) chips.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp having a light source formed by LEDS (light-emitting diodes) is disclosed in Patent Document 1 (International Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010/018682). The LED lamp has a sheetlike light source portion constituted of a substrate and a plurality of LED chips arranged on the substrate.